strikeforce_kittyfandomcom-20200214-history
StrikeForce Kitty (Steam version)
StrikeForce Kitty (Steam version) is a new platformer/runner game based on the StrikeForce Kitty 2 system, with many new additions and features not found on the former. Offical Steam page: Click here There's still lots of information missing on this game, please help expand! Gameplay coming soon Costumes :Main article: StrikeForce Kitty (Steam version)/Costumes Teams :Main article: StrikeForce Kitty (Steam version)/Teams Achievements :Main article: StrikeForce Kitty (Steam version)/Achievements Teasers First teaser (February 6, 2017) The first teaser is found on this link: Click here The image appears to be a cat wearing "Indie" with the Steam logo in the background and a train with the writing, you guessed it, "Steam" on the side. Second teaser (March 24, 2017) The second teaser is found on this link: Click here The image appears to be a Grand Theft Auto reference, with the submarine from StrikeForce Kitty 2, some of the raccoon bosses in StrikeForce Kitty: Last Stand (Coontank, Robocoonzilla, Coonozord), and three cats and a raccoon wearing new costumes (possible characters also from Grand Theft Auto). Third teaser (April 17, 2017) The third teaser is found on this link: Click here The image appears that the gameplay will be the same as StrikeForce Kitty 2. Above the teaser image are links to Steam Greenlight and Indiegogo with fundraising options. As of this date, the Steam page for this game has been opened with a video preview and more teaser images. As of May 5, 2017, this game has been "Greenlit" by the Steam community. Analysis * In the promotion video, this fox is wearing what appears to be a new costume. Can you guess who this is, and where from? Type it in the comments below. * Edit (July 12): This costume appears to be "Dragomam" (Daenerys Targaryen) * There are three new costumes according to the Indiegogo page; if you can, please guess the references and where they come from also in the comments. * Edit: The three new costumes are "Hellcurier" (John Constantine), "Dagger" (Obelix from Asterix), and a new costume for "Great vampire". Sketches (April 26, 2017) Link source: Click here There are two sketches of remake versions of Levels 6 and 18 from StrikeForce Kitty 2, and an image reminiscent of Last Stand (the "You win!" part), with the text saying, "And 'YOU' voted for StrikeForce Kitty?" Fourth teaser (May 8, 2017) The fourth teaser is found on this link: Click here Deqaf Studio was late in posting this in their site news. 3 days after being Greenlight, see above, the news has another image, with the four cats, a pun on the traffic light, and what appears to be a real person's head (maybe one of the creators?). Analysis * This cat is wearing a new costume. If you can, please post the character reference and where he is from in the comments! * Edit: This is "Arek" ([[w:c:streetfighter:Alex|Alex from Street Fighter]]) Fifth teaser (June 29, 2017) Link: Click here A sneak preview of the overworld (as in StrikeForce Kitty 2), with new buildings. Also, they have decided to use Unity as the game engine. Sixth teaser (September 28, 2017) Link: Click here (Note: poorly-translated message, like the other teasers) A sneak preview of gameplay. Also, Robofoxzilla appears! Analysis * Two new character costumes (Edit: in addition to "Hellcurier"); if you can, please post in the comments the references. * The new costume names are "Ororo" (Storm) and "????" (Michael Myers) Official trailer (January 9, 2018) Gane released (February 20, 2018) Updates Expansion on translations (February 28, 2018) Link: Click here Polish, Russian, and Ukranian translations for this game are done. Expansion on translations (March 11, 2018) Link: Click here Some bug fixes, and Turkish translation added. World Cup Mode (July 10, 2018) Link: Click here To commemorate the World Cup in Russia, the game has the fishes changed into soccer balls. Appears to be a visual change with no game-changing effects whatsoever. Features According to the previews, the system will be the same as StrikeForce Kitty 2 with brand new features, such as the "Cafe Bistro Raccoons" and the "Raccoon Wheel". There are graphical re-hauls and additions in regards to levels and costumes. The Indiegogo page says that there will be 350 costumes (most carried from previous StrikeForce Kitty installments and some new ones). A team system is also introduced, when your cats wear costume sets relating to a particular team, there are game-changing effects such as discovering new areas or unlocking a unique ending. There are now "active abilities" (from StrikeForce Kitty League) which your cats can activate during battles. The tier-base fundraising goals may expand the game in a way. Gameplay videos : Main article: StrikeForce Kitty (Steam version)/Gameplay videos